


There Goes God - Art

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: SPN Reverse bang prompt, now with a charming and lovely fic by raths_kitten
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	There Goes God - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raths_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/gifts).

I've been blessed again with patient and talented authors! This prompt is one I've been mulling over for years and though the art didn't turn out how I wanted, raths_kitten has given me a perfect and utterly charming story which totally lives up to my inarticulate desires!

**Banner & [story link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425164)**  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425164)  
**Prompt**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/490D84)  
Basically I had the lyrics of [this Crowded House song](https://youtu.be/da7ZqtG8OJo) in my head for an age, and as a result a desperate desire for Jensen with a sausage dog, and Jared in black pants. I have no other excuse for this.  
Sketch  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/N3G8b1)  
Things went wrong with this damned drawing from the word go, so I thought I'd submit and fix it later - but then I mislaid the actual painting so... yeah. I really loved how the wee dachshund turned out though.  
I'm so happy with the story, **[go read it and smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425164)**!


End file.
